I Knew You Were Waiting
by taitofan
Summary: Lucia meets a guy who seems very familiar, in more ways than one. Meanwhile, Lady Bat is searching for the Pink Pearl Princess and meets a girl who reminds him of someone he once loved. Their worlds collide, and everything is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

I Knew You Were Waiting—Chapter One

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for sexual situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note: Yeah, I have no excuse for this. Just... Ultimate het otp of all time right here. I'm using anime canon, and I take a lot of liberties with the Winged Ones' backgrounds. Also, if cheating in relationships is a deal breaker, well, you might wanna consider whether this is for you. Multiple identity shenanigans are ahead too!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-21-13

* * *

One month.

Lucia Nanami had one more month to live on land as a human, and as far as she was concerned, that was about fifty or so months too short. But with Michel out of the way, there was really no more reason for her to stay. Nikora had wanted her to leave right away, but amazingly it had been Hippo who'd convinced her to let their princess have time to tie up her loose ends.

Lucia had a feeling it was more so Hippo had enough time to assure Yuuri would go with him, but she didn't say anything. Whatever worked was fine by her… Even if she highly doubted Hippo needed more than thirty seconds to convince her.

Hanon and Rina had decided to stay as long as Lucia was, and she thought that boys probably had to do with it more than she did. In Hanon's case, she was almost certain of it. It was a problem Lucia didn't particularly have considering her own boyfriend's heritage, but one she sympathized with all the same. She didn't want to leave the land forever to rule, and that was knowing she'd see Kaito. Having the same fate but adding in never seeing the person you'd grown to love sounded far too cruel.

She was trying to look on the bright side though. Life on land and life in the sea were peaceful, she had Kaito, all the lives lost during the battles had been restored by Aqua Regina…

Well, most of them.

Honestly, she'd been surprised to see the Dark Lovers, Black Beauty Sisters, and even Gaito and Sara alive and well. Sara was no longer a princess, but she was still a mermaid, though she'd chosen to stay with Gaito rather than return to her homeland. The Dark Lovers left with them for the sea, but the Black Beauty Sisters were staying on land, if the number of time Lucia had spotted them was any indication.

There were three faces missing though, and Lucia wasn't sure why. She didn't know the specifics on how the Winged Ones had died, but since Michel was involved it was likely similar to the fate Sheshe and Mimi had faced. They were back though, so why not the others? Was it because they were the only ones who weren't aquatic? She didn't know why else Aqua Regina couldn't do it, and Lucia didn't believe for a second that it was because the queen close not to. Or maybe…

Maybe they were alive, and just choosing not to show themselves.

Lucia hoped for that outcome more than anything. Every time she walked around town, she looked for any sign of them, though she'd given up asking for her friends' help. Rina didn't seem interested, and Hanon flat out told her she was silly for hoping creatures whose songs could harm them were alive. Lucia had just barely hidden her anger; they weren't evil anymore, they couldn't be. They were being used by Michel and Fuku, and if everyone else had changed, she knew they had too.

She couldn't answer Rina when she'd asked why it was so important. She didn't understand how they _couldn't_ find it important that three beings _weren't dead_.

She still looked out for them. She just didn't talk about it. The last thing she wanted was to spend her last month fighting with her best friends, who she wouldn't see for a very long time. Surely, Hanon didn't really mean it like that anyway.

…Right?

* * *

The Pearl Piari was closing, as Taki would be leaving with them, but she and Nikora had decided to leave it open a bit longer, if only to have something to do until the time of their departure. Rina and Hanon were spending more and more time with Masahiro and Nagisa, but Lucia still tried to help Maki out when she could. He had assured her that his restaurant would be fine even without the hotel, but she still wanted to do what she could.

Recently a new restaurant on the other side of the beach had opened up, though it was more expensive and, in Lucia's opinion, snootier. She'd passed it many times since it's opening, and she swore she'd never ever eat there.

…But then she saw a giant parfait that a young couple were sharing and decided that it wouldn't hurt to check out the competition just once.

She was brought to a small table built for two by a tan girl a bit older than she was, and immediately she felt out of place. There was absolutely no one besides her that was there alone. She was going to look silly eating a giant parfait by herself, she just knew it. But there was no way she could leave now, and it wasn't like Kaito would agree to come here with her, let alone eat parfait together, and she _really_ wanted that parfait…

"How are you today miss?" Lucia was startled out of her worrying by the new voice. She looked up and saw a young man looking down at her. He seemed around her age, with brown eyes and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. There was an air of familiarity about him, but Lucia didn't have the chance to give it much thought.

"Oh, um, I'm fine thanks." She had a feeling she looked awkward and nervous and certainly _not_ fine, but the waiter only smiled politely and offered her the card that served as their menu.

"Wonderful," he replied kindly as she accepted it. "Do you need a moment, or are you ready to order?" Well, she knew what she wanted, but not what it was called or if she could even afford it.

"Well, I was thinking about those parfaits…" The man chucked, and Lucia wasn't sure why, but she found the sound very nice.

"They're very popular with couples. Do you have a boyfriend joining you today?"

"O-oh, no, I'm by myself." He looked surprised, and Lucia hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.

"I'm shocked that such a lovely girl doesn't have a boyfriend. Such a shame…" He gently pulled the menu out of her hands, giving her a soft smile that made her face warm. "I'll bring your parfait right away."

As he walked away, Lucia couldn't do much but stare. She knew she should correct him, but, well, she wasn't used to guys flirting with her. And he _was_ really cu—

She shook her head to get the thoughts to leave her mind. Kaito! She loved Kaito and that was all there was to it. But hey, it wasn't like Kaito didn't think girls were cute sometimes, right? Right. This wasn't a big deal or anything. Not at all. Besides, the waiter was probably just being nice…

"We've been coming here for _weeks_ and Kou hasn't said anything like that to _us_!"

"What's so special about her anyway? Maybe Kou just likes her big boobs."

Lucia had to stop herself from whipping around to look at the table behind her. Were those girls talking about _her_? She didn't know why anyone would be jealous of her. Even if they didn't know about Kaito, it wasn't as if she'd flirted back.

But if they were talking about her…then his name was Kou. It was a nice name…

"Here you are, princess." …and she really needed to stop thinking like that.

"Thank you," she said curtly, annoyed with herself and hoping to get across that she wasn't interested. "But my name isn't princess, it's Lucia. Lucia Nanami."

"Well, Lucia, forgive me, but you look like a princess to me." Oh, if he only knew! "I'll leave you to your parfait now." He set a slip with the price on her table and began to walk away, but he stopped after a few steps and turned back. "By the way, my name is Kou Mori. I hope I'll see you soon, Princess Lucia."

Of course, she wouldn't. She wasn't coming back to this place, and in a month she really would be Princess Lucia. Just, under the sea and away from delicious things like parfaits. But just for today, she'd enjoy herself and her treat and try not to think about all the complicated things in her life.

* * *

"Ah, you're back already." Lucia refused to feel guilty. That parfait had been _really_ good and it was pretty cheap for its size. If she'd never get to eat another one once she left, she was going to eat as many as she could before that time came.

"You aren't in uniform." She knew that was the wrong thing to say when he grinned.

"No, I just got off. But, perhaps the princess would like some company?" She didn't think that was a good idea; it was too much like a date. But it wasn't a date if it was between two practical strangers, right?

"Um, well…" She knew she should say no anyway, but at the moment the tan girl from the day before came up and looked them over.

"Kou, is this kid with you?" Lucia couldn't believe the look an _employee_ was giving her, and she grabbed Kou's arm in response, hooking it with her own.

"Yes I am," she announced a little louder than probably necessary. "He's joining me for parfaits, right Kou?" He looked surprised at her sudden change of attitude for but a moment before he gave her a smile that could melt the heart of any girl. Except her. Definitely not her. She was _not_ flushing, no way.

"Of course princess, of course. Now Touko, please set me and my cute date, won't you?" The waitress looked just as jealous as the girls from the day before were, and Lucia hated to think that she could see why. Because it wasn't like she knew this guy. She just knew he was ridiculously charismatic. But still… Why did he seem so familiar?

She tried to think of nothing but the sweet taste of parfait, but she couldn't completely push away those feelings of familiarity and guilt.

* * *

Kou entered his apartment building. It was small and run down, but it was out of the way and dirt-cheap. And no one asked any questions about the two girls living with him who never seemed to leave.

"I'm home," he called out as he locked the door. The drapes were closed tightly as they always were, and he wasted no time in getting out of his work clothes. And into his real body.

With a shimmer of light, Kou disappeared. Brown eyes turned lavender, black hair took on a burgundy sheen, perfectly human teeth became pointed, and the waiter's uniform became an open blouse, short skirt, and knee-high boots. And lastly, a pair of sleek black wings sprouted from his back.

"Welcome home, Lady Bat!" Alala, in her true form, was always the first to greet him. Lanhua was usually quick to follow, depending on how frustrated she'd been at their predicament that day.

"Hello Alala. How was today for you two?" Alala's smile quickly faded. She crossed her arms at her chest and pouted.

"_Boring_! I really wanted to go outside, but Lanhua still won't let me. How much longer will we have to stay in here?" Lanhua came into the room looking very grumpy, and he could only imagine how long they'd been arguing.

"Until we're sure those mermaids are gone." Alala looked ready to start the argument right up again, and after his good day, he really didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sure she could go out in a disguise or something…"

"She was posing as a Lolita popstar," Lanhua pointed out, not for the first time. "_Of course_ someone would notice and blow her cover. No way, it's dangerous even letting _you_ leave, especially when you work near the ocean. If we didn't need money, I'd lock you in the closet or something."

"We can't stay here forever," he tried to reason. "Besides, I told you that I've seen Sheshe and Mimi. I have no idea why you insist the princesses would care if they found us too."

"We're different. We aren't part of the sea. If one of them found out we're ancient chimeras, they'd—"

"You're giving them entirely too much credit." He cut her off sharply. That wasn't what he'd wanted to be reminded of today at all. By the look on her face, she knew it too. "They never brought it up before, and surely they would have if they knew. But fine, if you're so concerned, I'll start looking around after work to see if there's any sign they're still around. If nothing happens in a month though, you'll let Alala go out, okay?"

"Fine," she relented, obviously not liking it, but not wanting to talk about it anymore. "We saw them on a daily basis before. If they aren't seen for a whole month, there's no way they're still here."

That was the end of it, but the compromise still didn't leave anyone in good spirits.

There wasn't a lot of space, so the girls took the bedroom while he slept on the couch. It was fine with him; he didn't need much sleep anyway. But sometimes he wished his "bedroom" was quite so public. He had a lot on his mind, and as much as he loved his friends, they were certainly not quiet.

'_Lucia_…' He knew her; he knew he did. He'd seen that girl multiple time while out looking for the mermaids, though he hadn't known her name at the time. He'd even spoken to her, while he was fortune-telling. He'd thought she was very lovely, just like the Pink Pearl Princess.

Oh, if only the Pink Pearl Princess had her memories from lives past… If only he'd had the nerve to tell the current one of her past incarnations! But no, he'd flirted with the Yellow Pearl Princess, all the while wishing that the blond he was so close to was someone else.

He wondered if the Pink Pearl Princess even realized that she got reincarnated via her pearl when she died. He didn't think she did. Surely, if she remembered her life as Princess Luciana, she would have recognized him. She would have remembered the war and his imprisonment, of their promise that once he was free, no matter how long it had been and how many lives she'd lived, they'd find each other and finally be wed.

The current Pink Pearl Princess didn't show a single sign that she had ever seen him, let alone loved him. He knew it had been a few hundred years, but surely she'd only been through a few lives. How could she have forgotten him? And why couldn't he just bring himself to tell her…?

Maybe this princess wasn't the one he's loved so long ago, but it was still her soul. The thought that she might never love him again was too much to bear.

But the thought that she might leave for the sea and he would never see her again was even worse.

He resolved right then, laying on that dusty couch, that he'd find her. And he'd tell her everything. No one would call him a coward!

'_I'll find you Luciana. Whoever you may be now doesn't matter. I've loved you my entire life and always will. Even if I can't earn your love in this lifetime, there will be more. Even if you love someone else now, even if I love another until then, I will always be yours and you shall always be mine. Please wait for me_…'

He slept, dreaming of the past and the beautiful blue-eyed princess who swore their love was destined.

* * *

Two days later, Lucia wanted to go back to the seaside restaurant, but she didn't dare. Rumors were spreading quickly about a blonde girl who held the interest of the popular Kou Mori, and Lucia would die if her friends or—Aqua Regina forbid!—Kaito find out it was her. Not that she'd done anything but eat parfait, but she never did tell Kou that she had a boyfriend. And she'd let those girls think they were on a date because she was angry at them…

She'd just have to go without any more parfaits, because she couldn't see _him_ again.

"Princess, fancy meeting you here."

…She wondered what she was being punished for.

"Oh, hello. I'm just passing through, so…" Kou was dressed only in black swim trunks, and she refused to look at his toned chest. Well, maybe she'd had a peek, but it was an _accident_, not because she'd wanted to!

"Say princess, do you believe in mermaids?" She stopped quickly at the question, fearing for a moment he knew something about her and the others. But he wasn't even looking at her; he was gazing longingly at the ocean.

"I guess it's possible," she answered tentatively, not wanting to appear too eager to say yes.

"…And do you believe in reincarnation?" She thought about Sara and Seira. It was odd now that Sara was back, but upon her death, her pearl had been reborn, so…

"Yes I do." He turned to her and smiled sadly.

"What about a destined love that can overcome time and species?" Various relationships ran through her head. There was no doubt in her mind how she felt about that.

"True love will always find a way! Even if who you think you love turns out to be wrong, your destined love will be close behind. You just need hope!" He smiled a little brighter at her words, and she thought it suited him much better.

"You're a very kind girl Lucia." He turned back to the ocean, and Lucia thought she knew where this was going. She wondered where the mermaid he'd seen was from. Her kingdom maybe? "I can't help but think the girl I've loved for years really is gone. I haven't seen her in weeks, after seeing her almost every day for so long. Maybe I should just keep her memory in my heart and let her live her life as she chooses without bothering her. After so long, she must have found another. Maybe that's why she acted as if she didn't know me…" Lucia didn't know what was going on exactly, but she still felt bad for him. He was so charming and could have any girl, but he loved a mermaid…

"Wouldn't it be hard to have a relationship with a mermaid? Maybe she does love you, but knows you can't be together." He didn't even look surprised that she knew he was talking about a mermaid.

"Perhaps, but I guess moping about it for the rest of my life won't do either of us any good. Perhaps I should find a new princess…" He walked a few steps until he was standing before her. "Lucia… I know we haven't known each other for long, but I still feel as if I've known you for years. Will _you_ be my princess…?"

He looked so sad again, as if he knew she'd say no. And as she should—she had Kaito! She loved Kaito! She'd gone through so much to be with him and it was perfect!

…But it was less than a month, and Kou was obviously very lonely underneath all of his charm. Maybe she could even find his mermaid lover once she went back and convince her to find him…

Maybe—no, not _maybe_. She _was_ crazy for risking it, but her mouth moved before her brain could convince her to stop.

"I…guess we could try."

He finally looked outright stunned, and she didn't know why someone like _him_ thought someone like _her_ was such a gem. But soon she was in his arms, and she was torn between being afraid they'd be caught and wanting to hug him back. In the end, the latter feeling won out. This felt…nostalgic. It was odd, but he pulled away before she could think much into it.

"Lucia, my princess…" And she didn't think much at all when he lowered his face and pressed his lips to hers. Not even how dangerous this was. All she could focus on was the feeling of his soft lips and his hands on her hips and his smell and—

"Lucia, I know I'm good at taking girls' breath away, but _breathe_." She was too dazed to reply to his amused quip, and somewhere in her mind she realized that she'd never been kissed like that by Kaito.

Kaito. _Kaito_. Oh Aqua Regina help her, what was she doing?

"Kou… You know… We should probably keep this a secret. All of your fans will be mad, and my sister, well, she's pretty strict…" He nodded easily, seemingly not realizing she had other motives.

"True. My roommates, or rather, one of them, might not be too pleased with me having a girlfriend either. Besides," he winked at her, and she felt her face heat up, "keeping a secret can be very exciting."

Exciting… Right. Nerve-wrecking was more like it. But still…

He looked to happy, and she felt much the same despite her better judgment. And it was only for a few weeks… Everything would work out, she just knew it!

* * *

"You were gone a long time for having the day off." Lady Bat wasn't about to let Lanhua get him down. Not after today.

"I was looking for signs of the mermaids, remember? I didn't see any, and I suspect Alala will be running around town in a month." Alala was practically squealing at that, and even Lanhua honestly wanted to leave the apartment despite her worries about the mermaids.

He wouldn't tell them that he'd wanted to find the mermaids. And he certainly wouldn't tell them about Lucia, and how he was committing to a relationship with a human girl. He'd never romanced a human before, but unlike mermaids who could live for centuries and he who could live even longer, humans had a short life-span. Lucia would be gone far too soon, if she even stayed. As a chimera, he couldn't impregnate her. Hell, he wouldn't even age along with her. Eventually she would notice something odd and leave him. It hurt, but there was something about her…

She was so much like Luciana had been when they first met.

Lucia… Luciana… He could fall in love with the former while still loving the latter. Surely, Luciana would understand. Her incarnations had likely had other lovers, and he didn't hold any contempt towards her for it. So long as she still loved him, it was fine. Because they were destined to be together; she'd said so herself.

He slept that night not dreaming of Luciana or the Pink Pearl Princess, but of Lucia Nanami and parfaits.


	2. Chapter 2

I Knew You Were Waiting—Chapter Two

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for sexual situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note: Well, this chapter is going to bridge the gap between canon and the real bulk of the story's conflict, which will be very apparent in the next chapter. So if get to the end and think, "What about X?" it's probably coming soon. Also please note that the rating will probably be bumped up before long!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 05-23-13

* * *

"We should go some place together this weekend. Do you like the aquarium?"

Of course, Lucia _loved_ the aquarium. So when Kou asked if she'd go there with him, of course she'd accepted without thinking. It didn't hit her until an hour later, when they'd parted ways, that she'd agreed to a date. That would be fine if she were really his girlfriend, but this wasn't real!

…But it was to him, and she couldn't bring herself to cancel on him. Besides, since they'd agreed to keep their dating a secret, they'd just look like two friends out and having fun. But then came the bad news…

"Lucia, I'm going to be competing this weekend. You'll be there, right?"

Kaito, her _real_ boyfriend, obviously couldn't be ignored. Of course—_of course!_—his meet was at the same time she and Kou had already agreed upon. That was why she was waiting outside the restaurant where Kou worked until he was off. She'd rehearsed her excuse and was confident she wouldn't give anything away.

"Ah, my beautiful princess. How kind of you to wait for me." She was tempted to remind him what "secret" meant, but he was rather flirtatious by nature, so she ignored it. There wasn't anyone around anyway.

"Well, I really need to tell you something. I completely forgot that I'd already promised my friends I'd go see the surfing competition this Sunday, and it's the same time we were going to the aquarium." Kou didn't look upset; he merely shrugged at her concern.

"That's fine. We'll go after it's finished. The aquarium is open late on the weekend, and a nighttime date is more romantic than a daytime one…" His smile always made her feel all floaty inside, and now was no exception. _Romantic_. Yes, she supposed he was right, but she was sure that wasn't a good thing for her. "And I've never seen a surfing contest before, so I suppose that will be fun too. If nothing else, it'll make our date longer!"

Oh. Oh _no_. No, no, no.

"You…want to come with me?" He nodded, not noticing her hesitancy. Or at least not being concerned by it. "Um, well…"

"Don't worry princess, I won't tell your friends about our relationship, I promise. I won't even call you princess if you don't want me to." His smile dimmed a bit, and Lucia knew she wasn't going to like what he said next. Not at all. "You really don't want anyone to know about me, do you?"

And there it was. The guilt. She didn't think he was _trying_ to guilt her, but he was regardless. Worst of all, she knew she deserved to feel this way. He didn't want one roommate to find out, and she'd only mentioned an overprotective sister. He had no idea about Kaito or her friends, and what kind of girlfriend wanted to keep her relationship under wraps from the entire world? She knew she looked paranoid whenever she was with Kou, so yes, she deserved to feel guilty.

Yet, she couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't break it off either. All she could do was give a quick prayer to Aqua Regina and dart in to give him a quick kiss of reassurance. They were alone… It would be fine…

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous… My friends are kind of, um, protective. I just don't want them to give you a hard time!" It wasn't really a lie, just not the full truth. "But yeah, let's go to the contest together, and then the aquarium. It will be really fun!"

She'd just have to make up something to tell Hanon and Rina, and try to keep Kou and Kaito away. She could do it… Even if it was crazy and reckless…

But when Kou looked at her like that, with those loving eyes and kind smile that seemed so familiar, it all seemed worth it.

* * *

Lucia was so very nervous that she could feel her hands shake involuntarily. She had all of her excuses in place—she'd met Kou at the café and they were friends, and don't worry, he has a girlfriend—and to her relief, Kou ended up dressed casually but appropriately, and so far he'd kept his flirting to an excusable level. No, Kou wasn't the problem right now.

Hanon was.

It was hard, but so far Lucia had managed to interrupt every time her friend almost let something about Kaito slip. But she knew Hanon was getting suspicious, and that just made her want to talk about Kaito even more.

"Hey Lucia, maybe after Kaito wins, he'll give you a ki—" Lucia couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed Hanon's arm and dragged her off, leaving Rina and Kou to watch them in bemusement. When they were far enough away, she let go, and predictably, Hanon was pissed. "What was that for? Better yet, why are you acting so weird today? It has to do with that guy, doesn't it?" Lucia ignored Hanon's accusatory tone. She'd already planned for this too.

"Hanon, I know what it looks like, but please listen. Kou really likes me, you know? I don't want to hurt him, so I'm trying not to talk about Kaito being my boyfriend. So could you maybe stop?"

Lucia felt horrible, she honestly did. Again, it wasn't a lie, just an omission of all the facts. Hanon still looked skeptical, and Lucia really couldn't blame her. But between Hanon's reluctant acceptance and Kou's adoring look when they returned, she didn't dwell on it too long. She knew what she was doing… Sort of…

It wouldn't be until hours later that she'd realize she'd been too busy watching Kou's amazement of surfing that she'd completely missed everything Kaito had done to win the competition.

* * *

Lady Bat, despite what Lucia thought, wasn't completely unaware of her odd behavior. He knew something had gone on between her and the redheaded boy, but he brushed it off as a past relationship, or perhaps a crush that had never gone anywhere. Regardless, he was the one with Lucia on his arm as they walked the halls of the aquarium.

This was their first real date, and honestly, he was having more fun watching Lucia than the fish. She gazed at the aquatic life almost nostalgically, and he couldn't help but think of the Pink Pearl Princess and Luciana. Lucia was so much like them! Their similar names even threw him off sometimes, though he was glad he'd never made the mistake of calling Lucia by the wrong name.

Because Lucia didn't deserve that. She was a kind girl, so rare for a human, and every day he fell for her a little more. Even if it was dangerous to fall for a mortal girl, it was hard not to this time. His thoughts were so filled with her that even Lanhua was wondering what had happened to him to make him seem so moonstruck. He couldn't tell her of course, but he wondered if maybe someday it would be possible. If maybe Lucia could love him even after he'd inevitable have to tell her who he really was.

That was a long way off though. For the moment, he was content to enjoy their date.

"What do you think?" Lucia asked as they neared the entrance again, having spent a few hours circling around the building. He smiled softly at her and raised the hand he'd been holding to his mouth to kiss it. She flushed at the display of affection, but she didn't tell him to stop.

"I think you're beautiful." She giggled and told him she meant the aquarium, and surely he knew that. He shrugged and led her outside, past the empty gates and into the equally empty street. Only then did he stop and pull her close enough to whisper into her ear. "Our date was absolutely lovely, but I could go anywhere with you and feel the same." Her face was rosy red even before he pulled away just enough to kiss her instead.

While it was a chaste enough kiss, he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and she kept making these pleased noises when he lightly kneaded her hips, and desire burned inside of him. Lucia had no idea what an effect she had on him, and she certainly didn't know how badly he wanted to drag her off somewhere and show her exactly how she made him feel.

He held back, knowing that she was a virgin and not wanting to scare her off. Besides, he hadn't been intimate with anyone but Luciana, and as much as he was falling for Lucia, it would be a bit longer before he'd actually try to go that far with her. His restraint didn't stop his body from reacting though, and he pulled away before she could tell that he was getting aroused.

They parted ways shortly after that, and when Lady Bat returned to his shared apartment, he spent a considerable amount of time in the bathroom, thinking of no one but Lucia.

* * *

"Hey Lady Bat!" He smiled sleepily at Alala, who, as usual, was far too perky for as early as it was. Lanhua was still asleep, but that too was normal. "Are you gonna see your girlfriend after work again?"

"…What?" She giggled and gave him a '_You're not fooling me_!' look.

"Come on, you're totally seeing some girl instead of looking for mermaids. It's obvious! When you look for mermaids, you think of Luciana and get all sad, but lately you've been really happy! Oh, is she cute? She must be, right? Cause I got up to go to the bathroom last night, and you were in there making some pretty funny noises…"

"T-that's enough!" he insisted, picking up a donut from their dingy excuse for a table and shoving it in her mouth. She heard him… How _mortifying_. She was basically his little sister! Still… He was impressed that she'd figured it out. He suspected Lanhua had reached the same conclusion, though thankfully she hadn't heard him touching himself too. That would be too much!

"So am I right?" It sounded more like '_Show'm I whight_?' with the donut she was eating, and he laughed good-naturedly at her antics. Alala could be tiring, but he'd never change her for anything.

"…You're right. But until the month is over and Lanhua lets you go outside, this is our secret, okay?" She nodded excitedly and began to ramble about not being able to wait to meet this girl, and will she like her? Lady Bat let her go on as he readied himself for work, though he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Lucia. Somehow, he had a feeling something big was about to happen…

* * *

"I was on a date with Masahiro last night… I saw you."

The words made Lucia's blood run cold. The only saving grace was that it was Rina and not Hanon saying them, but regardless, it was terrible. She didn't have to ask what her friend meant after all. The look in Rina's eyes told her everything.

"It's not what you think!" It wasn't. It really wasn't! And she told Rina as much, explaining what Kou had wanted and how she was just pretending for a little while, and it wasn't really cheating!

But if anything, her explanation made Rina look even more disappointed in her.

"Lucia, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard you say, and either way, you're lying. Whether or not you honestly like this guy, you're still cheating on Kaito. That's what cheating _is_, no matter what your reasoning is. And if you're telling the truth, you're lying to _both_ of them."

Lucia felt tears well up behind her eyes, though she tried to hold them back. Rina was right, and Lucia had known that from the beginning. Really, she had no right to cry. She deserved whatever Rina had to say or do about the matter. Rina, however, sighed at the sight, her gaze softening a bit.

"Look, what I'm about to say is going to make you angry, but you need to listen. You and Kaito were so young when you first met that I'm honestly surprised that you ended up together. It sounds more like something out of a fairy tale than reality."

Rina was right; Lucia _didn't_ want to hear this. Especially since she'd had to keep pushing those thoughts aside ever since she'd met Michal, and meeting Kou just made them more frequent. But she had no right to interrupt, so she kept quiet.

"I can't say I'm blame you for not wanting to stay with someone you met as a child when there are so many people out there. So if you only want to be with Kaito because it's convenient… I understand. And I understand if you want to be with this guy. I'll even believe that you honestly thought you were helping this guy by pretending to like him and honestly do love Kaito and only Kaito. The point is that you're lying and making up excuses, and all you're doing is hurting all three of you."

Rina had said a lot, certainly more than Lucia felt she normally did… And she really didn't know what to think anymore. About anything! She loved Kaito, right? But then why had she agreed to be with Kou? Because…because it wasn't all just a game for her! She felt as if she'd known Kou longer than Kaito even! It didn't make any sense, but it was the truth. When she as with Kou, she as torn between feeling paranoid they'd get caught and forgetting anyone else in the world existed. And all this after being with him for less than a week!

As she stood there, struggling for words, Rina stepped close and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll leave you alone now, and I promise I won't tell anyone or do anything. But only because I trust you enough that you'll do the right thing, whatever that might be. Good luck."

Rina was gone for a long time before Lucia was able to do more than stare at her feet. By the time she could finally walk, the sun was beginning to set. When she reached the beach, the café was closing for the night, and the first person she saw made her think that Aqua Regina surely was testing her.

"Princess! What's wrong?" It had only been a day since she'd last seen Kou, but to Lucia's distress, it felt like so much longer. His concerned expression that she didn't deserve finally made her tears spill. He looked at a loss for what to do, wanting to hold her yet thinking she'd get even more upset. And that was her fault too. She was an idiot! How did she ever think this was a good idea? How could she do this to Kou? To Kaito? Why was she doing this to herself? Why hadn't she broken it off immediately and—

She froze as it hit her. She knew very well why she'd agreed to this and why she'd continued it even when Kaito could have easily found out.

"What's wrong?" she laughed humorlessly, fat tears rolling down her face. "I love you!" She threw herself into Kou's arms and sobbed. For him, for herself, for Kaito, for a future she no longer wanted, for the future she now knew would cause so much pain...

Honestly, when she heard Hanon's unmistakable gasp, she was a little relieved.

Her life was being ruined before her eyes.

And deep down, this was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

"Lucia…" Hippo was looking between her and Kou, the confusion evident on his face. Well, it was really no use hiding it now. She didn't know why she'd been so naïve as to think she ever _could_ hide this. It hadn't even been a week and her lies had been exposed. Rina might have trusted her to make the right choice, but Hanon, who's been walking the beach with Nagisa when Lucia blurted out her confession, certainly wasn't. She'd told Kou exactly what was going on and run off, saying she was going to find Kaito and tell him right away.

Lucia let her go. Nagisa followed Hanon. Kou, amazingly, didn't go anywhere.

They hadn't talked as Lucia lamely walked to the hotel, though Kou had kept his arm around her shoulder the entire time. Now they were seated in the common room, Hippo watching them and obviously wanting to say something, though Kou's presence made him keep quiet.

"Yeah?" She couldn't bring herself to look at Kou. She'd lied to him in multiple ways, and yet here he was, still by her side. She didn't understand.

"…I love you too." She snapped her gaze to him, shocked to see him smiling kindly at her. This couldn't be real…!

"I lied to you about having a boyfriend…"

"But you love _me_," he didn't seem upset at all. It was unnerving. "You stayed with me instead of chasing your friend so she wouldn't tell."

"But… But what about the mermaid you love?" He did frown a bit at that, but it wasn't long before he laughed and shrugged.

"Well, you'll think I'm crazy, but I don't really know the mermaid. Not _really_. I used to have a relationship with Princess Luciana, but she… Isn't with us anymore. And the Pink Pearl Princess doesn't seem to remember her past lives, so…"

Lucia froze for a third time that day, but this time was different. This time she had no idea what was going on, but she still felt terrified.

"Pink… Pearl Princess… H-how…?" Kou mistook the reason for her shock and chuckled with a tinge of embarrassment.

"I know I sound insane, but don't worry. I can't say I'll ever stop loving Luciana or give up hope that her reincarnation will remember me, but that doesn't stop me from loving you as well. And I promise I'll be faithful to you Lucia. So please, think nothing of it."

Lucia mind ran faster than she could keep up. Luciana, yes, she'd heard that name in her studies. She was the Pink Pearl Princess during the mermaid's war against the chimeras, who'd died mysteriously. The princess had apparently had a secret chimera lover who had been taken prisoner, and rumors ran rampant that a jealous chimera or a mermaid who felt betrayed had ended her life. Lucia had felt it was so sad that she'd actually paid attention during that lesson. After all, Luciana's soul was still hers, even if they were different people.

And if Kou had been that lover… If he'd been alive for so long… If he wasn't human despite his appearance…

The sense of familiarity she'd felt around Kou suddenly became all too clear. He really _did_ look familiar. Kou Mori. Koumori. The Japanese word for—

"Bat. Lady Bat."

Kou's eyes widened at her words, then slowly narrowed. Still, he didn't move off the couch. He didn't even take his arm from her shoulder. Though it wasn't as if she had moved either.

"How do you know that name, princess?" She gulped, though oddly, she felt no fear knowing that her past enemy was so close to her. Because hadn't she hoped he was alive all this time?

And didn't he love her?

And didn't she love him?

"…Because I'm—"

"Lucia! Stop!" Hippo, having heard enough, leapt into Lucia's lap and tried to press his flippers to her mouth. "Please princess, run! I'll hold this fiend off!"

Lucia couldn't help it—she laughed. Not even a sad laugh, though it was a touch hysterical. Was this fate? A fate that ran deeper than her and Kaito? Or did Aqua Regina secretly dislike her?

"Hippo, calm down. It's fine. You heard him, he loves me. All of me. Lucia, the Pink Pearl Princess, even a past life… He won't hurt me." Though she was glad she hadn't known about her past life and Lady Bat earlier. It would have made battling him significantly more difficult. But now…

Kaito was sure to want nothing to do with her now. Why deny this any longer?

She placed Hippo on the floor before crawling onto Kou—or should she start calling him Lady Bat?—and straddling his lap. He didn't speak a word as she looked at him intently, though he obviously had a lot to say.

"I know you're Lady Bat now, so please stop hiding." He looked thoughtful, then nodded. With a quick, blinding flash of light, the black-haired young man was replaced with the redhead she fought so many times. She ran a hand over his newly colored hair, then carefully reached out and touched a leathery wing. He shivered at the light touch, and she was suddenly reminded that his man had been her lover many years ago.

She wished she could remember.

"What about you, Pink Pearl Princess?" She smiled and her pearl glowed from within her locket. With a soft command of '_Pink Pearl Voice_!' her human body transformed into the idol version of her true self. Even if she couldn't become a mermaid right there on the couch, she still had proved beyond a doubt that she was the princess Lady Bat had been searching for. "Lucia… I knew I made the right decision to fall in love with you."

"I guess I did too." She didn't resist as Lady Bat pulled her down for a kiss, and not even Hippo's indignant yelling could make her stop. Even if she didn't consciously remember her life as Luciana, some part of her subconsciously must have, because this felt insanely familiar.

It was probably still a bad idea. Lady Bat couldn't follow her under the sea, and there was still a rift because of the war, no matter how many years ago it had been. This wasn't befitting of a mermaid princess at all…

But she didn't care. She was happy and loved and finally felt that little hole in her heart that even Kaito couldn't fill swell with joy. This would be a difficult trial, to be sure. But she was going to face it…with Lady Bat at her side.


	3. Chapter 3

I Knew You Were Waiting—Chapter Three

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for sexual situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note: All right, the plot is starting to come together. Sorry there isn't as much relationship this time, but a lot of talk of the past needed to come out. Which means, again I'm sorry, there's a far bit of exposition. There'll be more romance soon!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 05-23-13

* * *

They hadn't had a lot of time the night before, but the ground rules in their relationship were changed slightly.

There was no point in hiding that they were together anymore. Anyone who matter that hadn't already found out would soon enough. Besides, only Lanhua really would care at this point, and it wasn't as if she was ready to venture outside yet.

The name Kou was still to be used in public, as his identity as Lady Bat needed to be hidden. Hippo knowing was bad enough, but at the mere mention of Yuuri, he backed off and agreed to keep the secret, though he'd implied he'd be having a serious talk with Lucia later.

And lastly when they were alone, Lucia didn't have to use his title. Bat was fine if she wanted—no need for lovers to use titles he'd insisted. He didn't have any plans to stop calling her the pet name of princess though, and she no longer had any desire to tell him to stop.

They'd parted shortly after their kiss, promising they'd meet up the next day. After all, they had a lot to talk about. They'd both slept immediately after returning to their respective beds, but when morning came, they faced very different situations. Lady Bat had nothing to worry about at all—his friends were none the wiser about what had happened. But Lucia…

She didn't know where to begin.

Hippo tried to talk to her right away, but Nikora had informed her that Rina was at the door. Rina looked far more pleased with her that morning, no doubt having heard from Hanon what had gone on. She gave Lucia another hug, much longer this time.

"I'm proud of you, no matter what. I know it was hard, but you did what you felt was right, and that's all I can ask for. You're very brave Lucia."

It was much nicer than the conversation she had over the phone with Hanon five minutes later. Lucia didn't want to remember the specifics, but she was basically called an idiot for cheating on Kaito and throwing away a relationship that could actually work under the sea. Lucia didn't have a chance to say anything before she was hung up on, but it was fine. She couldn't exactly tell Hanon that it was even more complicated than that.

She half expected to hear from Kaito next, but nothing came from him as Hippo finally dragged her away, making sure Nikora wasn't around before he spoke.

"Lucia, there's something you need to know about your life as Luciana." That caught her interest. The fact that Hippo started with that rather than yell at her for being reckless was also rather astonishing.

"You know, I _did_ pay attention to that lesson…" She half expected him to give a sarcastic comment about her studies, but much to her amazement, he remained calm and serious.

"What I need to tell you wasn't in the lesson, I promise. This was classified information that you were never supposed to know, but I can't let you end up like Princess Luciana…" His words were delivered with such gravity that Lucia was almost scared. Luciana was dead. Her fate was clouded in mystery. How did Hippo know…?

"Hippo…?" He took a moment to gather his words, and every second that passed made Lucia more nervous.

"I know you aren't the same people, but you were born of the same pearl, and your soul is the same. I knew from the moment I saw Lady Bat that this was a possibility… Even though he never knew about it…" He trailed off, and she wanted to scream. About _what_? What could Hippo know about Luciana that even her lover hadn't known?

"Hippo, you aren't making any sense!"

"Lucia…" Though he looked unsure about what he was about to say, Lucia held his gaze. She needed to know. He couldn't back down now. With a sigh, he continued. "Princess Luciana was murdered by a priestess under her rule because she was viewed as an abomination. At the time, she was pregnant."

"P-pregnant? But mermaid are born from pearls and there are no males…" It hit her immediately that there was no elusive male mermaid in this equation. Only a bat chimera who she'd been kissing the night before. Hippo saw the numbers connect and didn't bother to correct her when she already had it figured out.

"No one is sure how it happened, but she and he…" he paused to find the right word, "_mated_ while she was in her Voice form, just as you possess. He was being kept prisoner on land, and she would often visit him under the guise on checking on a prisoner of war. She was unable to return to her mermaid body after becoming impregnated though, and she and the baby were killed before the chimera even knew he was a father. He still doesn't know as far as I'm aware. No one knows what the baby would have ended up like, or if Princess Luciana would have been able to change back after giving birth, but I do know that all those who know what really happened will be completely against you being with him. They won't want to risk a repeat performance."

Lucia was torn between many emotions. Shock at learning she might be able to have a baby, disgust at Luciana's fate simply because of fear, sadness knowing that Lady Bat had no idea what truly happened… And though she hated to admit it, a bit of excitement. She might not be Luciana, but they did share a soul. If Lady Bat had gotten Luciana pregnant, that meant they… It was almost as if they… She pushed aside those thoughts, knowing there would be plenty of time for that later.

Because she wasn't going to let anyone dictate her life.

"Well, they'll just have to accept it!" she declared. After all, how did it hurt any of them? Bat wasn't evil. She might not have known him back then, but she knew him now. He wasn't really evil even when they fought—that was Michel's fault. Ad so what if she'd only really known him for a short while—her soul told her what Luciana had known—he was a good man. "I love Bat, and I won't hide forever!"

"Lucia, you're the princess! You need to lead your people!" She shook her head and resisted the urge to cover her ears and stop listening altogether. She had to show she was mature, and running from the discussion wouldn't help that.

"And I _will_. But I can do that and be with Bat too, even if we can't see each other all of the time." Hippo was getting frustrated, and Lucia completely understood; she was too.

"_You don't understand_. It's not that you couldn't make it work, it's that the elders wouldn't _let_ you make it work. Mermaids in general still hate chimeras, and Lady Bat in particular, as he was what caused Princess Luciana's condition in the first place. They won't let you see him."

"…And if I refuse to listen? Are you saying they'll kill me so I'll reincarnate again?" Hippo's eyes widened to comical sizes, and she might have laughed if the conversation was about anything else.

"What? No! I don't think anyone would go that far, and I certainly would protect you! But that doesn't mean they wouldn't banish you and appoint a new pearl line to be the princess. If a princess's pearl is deemed unworthy, they can make a new one the royal pearl. They only reason Princess Luciana's wasn't was because they wanted to hide the scandal of her pregnancy and murder. But if you are deemed unfit to rule… They'll find a new princess."

It wasn't as if she and the other girls hadn't thought about this many times after coming to the mainland. They were mermaid princesses, with a duty to their people before their own happiness. She knew Rina and Hanon—especially Hanon—felt it unfair she could take Kaito back with her when they'd have to say goodbye to their boyfriends forever, but well, they didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Lucia wanted to be a good ruler, she did, but just as she had with Kaito, she refused to believe she couldn't be happy and fulfill her duty at the same time. There had to be a way… And she wouldn't give up until she found it.

"Hey Hippo…?"

"Yes Princess?" She gave him her most serious gaze, so he'd know to take her question seriously.

"If you were around back when Luciana was alive… You must be pretty old, huh?"

"Lucia!"

She laughed and hugged her retainer close, glad that she had him, even if they got on each other's nerves a lot. And by the sound of it, he'd known her past selves too. Part of her wanted to know if he'd had a similar relationship with Luciana, but in the end she decided she was content not knowing. That was the past, and now Lucia had to focus on the present and future.

"Lucia!" The moment was broken as Nikora stormed into her room, not even bothering to knock. Lucia might have been more upset if her guardian hadn't looked so perturbed. "Hanon just called back a few minutes ago, telling me she had some things I should know about."

"Did she…" It wasn't a question. She wasn't surprised after how Hanon had acted the past few days, though Lucia didn't know why her friend was acting like this.

"Yes, she did. Now will you please tell me what in the world you're thinking, cheating on Kaito with a guy you can't have known for that long, who you'll have to leave in two weeks?" Honestly, Lucia wasn't sure what to tell her. She didn't want to tell any more lies, but after what she'd just learned, she knew Nikora wouldn't understand. And if the chimeras—and Lady Bat in particular—were in danger of the mermaids finding out they were alive, she just couldn't tell the truth. It wasn't just her this time—the Winged Ones' lives could depend on her not letting the truth slip.

It just didn't seem fair. Kaito was descended from the Panthalassa clan, and yet everyone was fine with him now. But the chimeras… From what she understood, the war against the chimeras hadn't been nearly as long or devastating, and in fact only involved the North Pacific Ocean. So was it really the fact that they were chimeras, or did it have to do with the fact that Lady Bat and Luciana were somehow able to conceive? Surely as her guardian, Nikora must know about Luciana's secret as well. What would Nikora do if she knew about Lady Bat…? The fact that she couldn't say for sure that Nikora would support her upset her greatly.

When Lucia didn't respond to her question, Nikora sighed and sat down on Lucia's bed.

"I know it must be hard, leaving the human world after you've grown to love it. But you must put your duty first. Do you really want to throw away all you worked for with Kaito for someone you'll never see again?"

"…I love him." In the end, it was all Lucia could say. She couldn't explain that her very soul loved Lady Bat, and that her heart had followed, no matter what her head might say. She couldn't say how it was so much deeper than it had been with Kaito, and even if she didn't fear Nikora's reaction, she still couldn't say it because she knew it sounded odd. She wasn't Luciana, and yet she was. Bat loved Luciana, and yet he loved her too. Luciana had loved Bat, and Lucia had inherited that. It just took a while. Even if she'd never met him again, she'd have gone her whole life wondering why she felt like something was missing.

She knew now, but she couldn't say it. Not yet. Not until she was sure that Nikora would be on her side.

"…Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing." Nikora got up and left, taking Hippo with her. Lucia lay back on her bed, feeling weary and anxious. Two weeks… She had two weeks to come up with a plan. Two weeks to make a decision. Two weeks to determine if her family and friends would support her…

She wasn't sure two _years_ would be enough time, but she wouldn't give up.

* * *

"She'll be going to see the chimera tonight, won't she?" Nikora waited until they were downstairs before asking, and Hippo didn't seem very surprised by her question.

"I thought you might have figured it out, but I didn't want to say anything, just in case." Nikora didn't blame him, but she wondered when she was the one Lucia felt she couldn't trust, when it used to be Hippo in that role. Maybe her past lives, spent with Hippo and not her, were finally coming to influence Lucia.

"I had my suspicions since Michel first starting causing trouble, and when I saw them come inside last night, I hid and watched. I saw and heard everything." She paused and sighed, wondering how their duty to protect Lucia had become so compromised. "Did you tell Lucia about Princess Luciana before I came in?"

"I did," he confirmed with a sharp nod, "but the other thing… About Aqua Regina… I didn't get a chance to mention that. I'm not sure I should."

"But maybe if she knows that she's in line to be the next Aqua Regina, Lucia would give up on—"

"No," Hippo interrupted, a pained look on his face. "I won't do that to her. She has to make the choice herself. If she wants to pursue the chimera, if she really wants to fight to be with him where her past life failed… I'll help her. I… I promised Luciana I would."

"…If she chooses him over her duty, she isn't mature enough to be Aqua Regina anyway." Hippo shot her a sharp glare, and Nikora was once again left to wonder how things had changed so much. "When did you come to care more about Lucia's happiness than her wellbeing?"

"Why can't she be happy while being safe? If you mermaids hadn't been so scared over what could have been nothing, the war wouldn't have started, and that hatred led to Luciana and a baby dying! It lead to an innocent man and two innocent women being sealed for centuries until an evil power forced them to fight! How can you stand there and defend those choices, then have the nerve to tell me I'm wrong for wishing Lucia, a fifteen-year-old girl who's been forced to fight battles caused by the fear and hatred of days long before her birth, be happy?"

Nikora couldn't think of anything to say to that. She hadn't been alive back during the Chimera War, but it was far more recent than the Panthalassa War. She felt a pang of guilt as she realized what she was doing. She'd accepted Kaito, and the Panthalassa clan really had done damage. The chimeras though… They'd posed a threat, but there were no records of any actual atrocities. Very few could even enter the water, and the other kingdoms hadn't even felt the need to enter the battle. Was it possible…?

"…Have I really been lied to?"

"Well, they did lie to everyone about Princess Luciana. And I never saw any proof that the chimeras did anything. Especially not the three that were imprisoned. Unless falling in love with a princess is a crime now." It was hard to accept that her kingdom had made such grave mistakes… But she honestly did trust Lucia. And if Luciana was as similar to Lucia as Hippo claimed she was, surely she'd believed the chimeras to be innocent. So if Lucia believed that as well…

"Okay. I'll… I'll also support Lucia, no matter what. Even if a new princess is appointed, I'll help her. I love Lucia as if she really was my sister, so even if I'm not completely sure this is the right thing to do… I'm on her side." Nikora and Hippo shared an understanding smile for their princess. They swore to protect Lucia… And how could they possibly let her be unhappy if there was no reason for it? They'd get to the bottom of this, even if it was just the two of them.

"Wonderful! Then we must get started! There's only two weeks before we're expected home, and my crystal ball shows a hard road ahead."

"Madame Taki!"

…Make that three.

* * *

"They let you out without a fuss?" Lucia nodded, not even bothering to hide the fact she was walking hand in hand with Lady Bat. Or, she supposed, with Kou, as it wasn't exactly like he could go out in public with wings and fangs. It did seem a bit strange now though, knowing that someone who dressed exclusively in revealing women's clothes is his real body was dressed in conservative men's clothes in this human form. She found him handsome no matter what, but… "Princess, you're blushing. Care to fill me in?"

"Um, well… I was just thinking about how differently you dress like this." Much to her confusion, he frowned at that.

"I see. You must be relieved that I dress like this when we're in public…" Lucia stopped short and grabbed both of his hands, pulling them up and shaking them urgently.

"No, no that isn't what I meant at all! I really like how you look no matter what! I mean, there aren't any male mermaids, so it's not like it's uncommon for mermaids to like other mermaids. I really don't understand human's problem with it. It wouldn't matter to me if you were a woman… I um, kinda thought you were the first time I saw you actually!" She giggled nervously—she'd never admitted what she was about to say, but she had to make up for making him feel bad. "That time… Even though we were enemies, I thought you were really attractive. When I broke out of your hypnosis and you were so close, I felt strange… Tingly… I knew you were a guy by that point, but, ah, you show so much skin in that shirt and that skirt… Oh, I must sound really weird right now, huh?"

He only stared at her for a while, in shocked amazement, before he smirk and let go of her hands to draw her close. She was completely red at this point, but she couldn't deny she liked it.

"So you like it when I show off my body then… Hmm, you flatter me princess. Perhaps I'll have to find something to wear in this body too, if you don't mind people thinking you have a girlfriend at first glance." She smiled, glad he was no longer upset. Frowns didn't suit his face.

"I don't care about that. You should wear whatever you like. But, um, if you don't mind me asking… If you only like the clothes and you don't actually want to be a woman… Why _Lady_?" He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, thankfully not offended by the question at all.

"I guess I'm not surprised you don't know much about chimeras… We're not born; we're made. Our creator give us a body, a name, and our powers. Lanhua, Alala, and I were created long ago—Lanhua from butterflies, Alala from dragonflies, and myself from bats. We were supposed to be a trio of women, but…I was actually the last made, and I suppose my creator didn't have enough energy left after bestowing my powers to properly make my body. I ended up a man and am very content this way, but I kept the name I was given out of respect. As for the clothes… I just like them. I think they suit me more."

"Then… The real Michel, was he who made you?" He held back laughter at the very thought.

"No, but I doubt you'll believe the truth."

"But I will! I promise!" She pouted at a bit, and just as she'd hoped, he gave in immediately.

"Hmm. …It was Aqua Regina." Aqua Regina? The goddess of the sea? But…

"If Aqua Regina made you, why do the mermaids hate you?" She almost apologized for asking it that way, but he paid her no mind. Knowing he was so used to being hated made her heart ache.

"She didn't make all chimeras, just us, in the hopes we could bridge the fear between the ocean and land. But when we tried to speak with the North Pacific mermaids, we were called liars and kept prisoner. Only Luciana believed us." He reached out and stroked her cheek gently, causing her blush to spring back to life. "But I can tell. You believe me too."

"Of course. Why would you lie to me about that?" She knew people called her naïve, but she saw no use in seeing the bad in people over the good. People could change. She'd seen many instance of that in the two years she'd been on land. "Hey, if Aqua Regina made you, that explains why you can sing! Can you sing so it won't hurt me? You have a really nice voice you know!"

"Now that Michel's power over me is one, yes, my song will only hurt evil creatures. Shall the Wings of Love and Pleasure serenade you tonight, my princess?" She giggled as he pulled her into a dancing position, nodding with utmost enthusiasm. Right there on the beach, not really even knowing how to dance with a partner, Lucia was swept away by Lady Bat, accompanied by Wings of Darkness, which no longer held the power to hypnotize her.

"_Close your eyelids, and gaze into the Midnight Masquerade. Slipping into the darkness, now, come! You don't have to be afraid."_

…Well, the Michel's dark powers were no longer hypnotizing. Lady Bat himself could announce he was about to bite her and steal her memories and she probably would have let him do it.

But she knew he wouldn't. Not anymore. She trusted him, even if no one else did.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your time with Lady Bat?" Lucia was almost used to feeling as if she was about to have a heart attack. It wasn't necessarily a good thing though. Especially not when she'd left with "Kou" and Nikora was the one asking the question.

"W-what do you mean?" Nikora gave her a half-smile and shook her head.

"Calm down Lucia, I know. So does Madame Taki. And… It's all right. We're all on your side." Lucia glared half-heartedly at Hippo. "Don't blame him; he didn't tell. I saw you the other night, when you both transformed in front of Hippo. It was reckless, but I guess there's nothing to be done about it."

"Oh, well then… Yes, I had a good time. We talked more…" She thought it wise not to mention that most of it had been about clothes, nor about the fact the Winged Ones were made by Aqua Regina. She was sure Hippo must know anyway. "But we still don't know what to do about me going back. He can stay under water for a long time, but what good does that do if no one will let him stay…?"

"…Does he know that he got Luciana pregnant yet? And that he could do the same to you?" Lucia flushed harder than she had all night, and that was saying a lot.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nikora chuckled and pointed to her neck.

"I just noticed the red marks that weren't there before you left." She stopped laughing, her expression turning serious. "You really need to let him know Lucia, before you go too far. If you end up like Luciana, I can assure you that any plan you come up with won't matter. Maybe they can be convinced that chimeras aren't evil, but a pregnant mermaid is another matter altogether."

Lucia thought back to after their dance, when he'd laid her on the sand and proceeded to kiss her for all he was worth. Maybe his hands got a little grabby, but she couldn't say she hadn't done the same. They hadn't touched beyond fairly safe, clothed areas, but… She kind of wished he had. And she knew he wanted to. She could feel that very well. In fact, she was pretty sure his excitement was the reason he'd insisted on taking her home. He was trying to protect her from something he felt she wasn't ready for.

But shouldn't she be the judge of that?

"…Don't worry. I promise I'll tell him. Tomorrow." Because she had plans for the near future. But Nikora was right; he had ever right to know, even if the knowledge he'd almost been a father would be painful.

"Good to hear. Now you better get to bed, because I've been informed you'll be having a visitor early tomorrow, and you'll want your sleep for it." A visitor? Who could possibly need to schedule an appointment to see her?

"Who is it?" Nikora gave her an apologetic smile, and somehow, Lucia knew the name she was about to say even before she opened her mouth.

"Kaito."

…Damn it.


End file.
